Imperial Trade Organization
The Imperial Trade Organization are one of the three competing trading societies in the City of New Targonor. They are a large, somewhat unpleasant and at times violent trade organization, which does not worry about legal issues at all. Where are they? After arriving outside New Targonor via the riftstone, a few yards to your east is a road running north-to-south. Move on to that road and face south, and you will see the ramp heading up into the outer ramparts of the city. Head up that ramp as far as you can go. At the top, you have no other choice but to turn left (east) and head up the next ramp to the top. At the top of this ramp, turn right (south) again, and you will see an arched tunnel leading south. Head down that tunnel. Before very long, you will reach two stone statues of flying, taloned griffons. At these statues, you must take the left (east) turning and head down the tunnel into the city. Before long, the tunnel ends and you are under the open sky once more, and the road slowly bends to the right. Soon you will be facing southwest, and you pass through a short tunnel and enter the district known as Adventurer's Terrace (House Shrike). Keep on the main road through this district, and soon you pass through a small wooden arched doorway and enter the Lamplighter's District (House Remniol). A very short distance ahead from here, heading south-by-southwest, you reach another small wooden arched doorway, and pass through this to enter the very centre of the city. This is the artisan's district. There is a circular road around a little park area, and in the centre of the park is a statue of a knight on horseback carrying a lance. All directions start from the centre of this park. From the centre of this park: *Head to the circular path on the west side of the park. *Note that when facing west, there are only four doors to buildings facing you from this side of the square. *Counting left to right, the second door is the Imperial Trade Organization HQ. Key People Saori Kendall, Imperial Trade Organization Administrator *Saori is the leader of the society, and is who to go to for Quests. Blake Nashven, Imperial Trade Organization Overseer *Blake is the one to go to for Work Orders and Recipes. Kanna Hult, Imperial Trade Organization Commander *Kanna is the leader of the society's guards. She is a bloodthirsty one. Introductory Text Kanna smirks. "You really don't know? We hold a tight grip on the powers that matter in New Targonor. Our lucrative and illicit activities have netted us a sea of wealth." "If you are smart, you will join with us. If you join the New Targonor Trading Company or the Arcane Camarilla, do not be surprised if your or your loved ones have 'accidents' at times." Blake suddenly looks angry. "That's none of your bleeding business!" After his outburst however, he blinks as if surprised. "Uh. You are just asking about what I do for the I.T.O. aren't you? Sorry about that chum. Well, to sum it up, I hand out jobs that Saori wants done. We make most of our own material goods, especially the more cruddy items for our cover - I mean, for our basic merchandise." "The boss takes care of all the very important stuff." Tell me more about the Imperial Trade Organization. "It would be my pleasure," Saori replies in a business-like manner. "The Imperial Trade Organization is one of the most reliable, successful, and professional importers and exporters in New Targonor. We make most of our own goods as well, with a team of talented artisans." She glances around, then leans closer to you. "And I assure you, we do whatever it takes to make a profit. If you are smart, you would consider joining with us if you plan to do business here." Saori gives an ice-cold smile. Category:Lore